Diamond In The Rough
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry goes though his inheritance to find two demons before him claiming to be his mates. How can he deal with the fact his two fathers like them? Is he going to go crazy?


**Arashi: This is my own twist at this type of pairing, Sess/Harry/Kouga. This is more set of slightly modern time. This one-shot will feature a creature inheritance and Harry is adopted in this fic at ten years old or so.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings**-AU, Possible Language, Youkai/Creature Inheritance, and ooc

**Pairings**- Sesshomaru/Harry/Kouga, Sirius/Remus, Hints of Draco/Kagome and Inuyasha/Hermione

Diamond in the Rough

Summary-Harry goes though his inheritance to find two demons before him claiming to be his mates. How can he deal with the fact his two fathers like them? Is he going to go crazy?

* * *

><p>Watching his parents argue a bit gets the almost sixteen year old to smile already use to Remus and Sirius acting like this they adopted him at the age of ten. He furrows his brows hearing the next words, "Harry is going to have to meet them Sirius."<p>

"I know that already" The man answers back sighing. "Its going to be hard to explain especially we haven't meet them before expect what we know of Lily and James told us before."

"What's going on," Harry ask entering the room which both men glance at him with tears in his eyes seeing the hint of his inheritance is coming.

His ears move from the side of his head to the top twitching. Sirius moves over to touch the delicate furry appendage murmuring, "Bambi...my poor Bambi."

"You're coming into your inheritance as we told you about your parents being wizards with Youkai or demon blood," Remus explains while wrapping an arm around Sirius who stares sadly.

Harry nods lost in his thoughts furrow his brows asking, "I'm going to have mates also. Does that mean since I'm a submissive and carrier it's easy for me to have children more particular their children?"

"Yes cub," Remus answer as the door bell rings where he goes that way to find two men he guess is Harry's mates with their guests. Which surprise him is finding Ron, Hermione and Draco with some other people there as well.

"I'm Kouga and next to me is Sesshomaru. We're looking for Harry," The brunette man said as his blue eyes glance over Remus's shoulder as the werewolf could tell Kouga is kind and fair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," The sandy hair werewolf said kindly glancing curiously at his son's friends.

"This is my mate, Inuyasha," Hermione said shyly as Draco smiles at the blue-black hair woman. "That's Kagome Draco's girlfriend. With Ron that's Ayame who claims that's he's her mate."

Remus smiles at the three who nods to him chatting with their respective mates. He turns to Sesshomaru and Kouga beckoning them to follow him where he finds Harry pacing a bit back and forth rather worried what will happen to him. He didn't see Sirius gaze at the two carefully finding them find before glancing it over at Harry who shakes his head.

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry screams throwing his hands in the air only to stop when two warm hands grab his arms and tug him in between two bodies.

He turns a bit pink gazing up to find two pair of eyes, blue and amber gazing at him. One with warmth and mischief while the other calculative and fair which Harry wants to see the white hair one give him a smile. Both of them have beautiful faces as a feeling of being safe. Mates his subconscious murmurs to him making him stiffen. He scowls at them which Sesshomaru smirks finding the cute boy adorable and feisty.

"Hell no," He growls only to have Kouga tap him on the nose.

"But hell yes little one. We're going to enjoy having you our little diamond in the rough," Kouga growls huskily earning the pink hues to darken which both Sesshomaru and him find cute.

"He'll do very well," Sesshomaru said rubbing the cheek earning a soft purr. "A beautiful diamond that will be pampered to his heart's content."

Harry glance over expecting his parents to find these two strange only to see they are smiling happily. He sighs giving a nod seeing he'll try to expect both of these men when one of them pinches him on the but.

"Fuck you! I ain't letting you assholes touch me," Harry screeches glaring at Kouga smacking his hand.

"So damn cute don't you agree Sessh," the wolf ask the other who chuckles.

"He'll be a screamer which we'll tame under our hands especially mine wolf," Sesshomaru replies getting Kouga to huff.

"I can hear you two morons," Harry yells which both shush him turning to his parents discussing plans and if its fine for them to court their son which to Harry's annoyance they agree.

"Traitors," He murmurs giving both Sirius and Remus a look as they smile at him cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is just an oneshot that came to mind so hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
